Saiyan Among the Leaves
by Kojiro Kiseragi
Summary: A new business brings new possibilities for Konoha.  But what else does it bring?  Ino/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I don't own Naruto.

Kojiro: "You don't even own your car."

Author: "Not completely, But I own you, smart ass."

Kojiro: "If I'm a smart ass, you're a dumb ass, we balance out."

It had only been an hour since the boat had left dock, and already a certain Genin from Konoha was cursing everything about the boat. You wouldn't think a Ninja being capable of motion sickness, and normally they aren't, but most ninja's are not from the Inuzuka clan. Kiba hung over the side rails as he desperately kept his eyes glued to the horizon in an attempt to keep his food down. Akamaru was downstairs, asleep in his room. Glancing behind him, Kiba looked around for his friends in a vein attempt to distract him from being sick. First sighted was Shino. The stoic ninja was unnafected by the rocking motions the boat made as he stood nearby offering the use of one of his insects to help the sickness. Hinata was either downstairs with Akamaru, or hiding around some corner peeking at Naruto. He didn't need to see Choji to guess where he was. The boat was fully stocked with enough food for two entire crews on a month long voyage, so naturally Choji was in the crew's mess. Shikamaru had to be in their room, sleeping. Ino was in the girls' shared room Where ever Sasuke was, Sakura had to be nearby. Naruto and his Shadow Clones were everywhere. The boy couldn't sit still for more than a minute, so Kakashi suggested he help out the crew on the ship, and so he did. From top to bottem, stern to stem, there was a Naruto clone helping a crewmember, retreiving dropped tools, fetching needed items and snacks, much to the crews gratitude. Inside sat the Jonins, Shizune and Tsunade patiently waiting out the trip.

The reason for everyone to be on the boat? Gai-Sensei had taken his team on a mission to the other contenent a few weeks back. While there, he managed to get himself invited to the next World's Martial Arts Tournament. Team 7 had been in a debreifing with Tsunade when Gai burst in with the news. Naruto got excited and begged Tsunade to let them go see it. She agreed, eventually, and suggested they take some time off to go see it, then that led to inviting the rest of the genin teams. Speaking of Gai, he was strangely quiet as he sat totally still in deep concentration. He knew a tournament of this caliber would be inviting challengers from all over the world, and that meant different fighting styles. But he was confident he would go far in it, after all, who else had his power of youth aside from Rock Lee. When the boat finally docked, each team quickly made their way to dry land. They asked dock-workers for directions to the tournament, and in no time started off in the right direction.

It was still two hours before they could see the tournament grounds, The grand stadiums stood tall and there were vendors selling junk and food everywhere you looked. Gai bid goodbye to his team and headed to the competitors waiting rooms. Everyone else went into the stands to claim seats. Before the main events, a childrens tournament took place. During this competition, Tenten and Neji began wishing they stayed behind as Rock Lee was loudly complementing on the Youthfullness of these little fighters. It was almost like a joke to watch the kids 'fight' each other, until a young kid with spikey black hair walked onto the arena. His opponent was easily twice his size, but was sent sailing off the side of the arena. The boy cheered for himself with the crowd and left. The next fights went the way of the first, until a purple haired kid came up. Rather than getting into a stance at the start of the fight, this kid just pushed one hand at his opponent and caused him to skid off the edge. Shikamaru's interest was peaked now. However that kid had won, he did without touching his opponent, and there was no chakra detected in whatever he did.

It wasn't until the final round where the two faced eachother. The crowd seemed to expect this result. The expected to win was the purple haired boy named Trunks. Though, Goten his opponent had more of the crowds rooting for him. For the first time since they entered the ring, Trunks and Goten dropped into their respective stances. Even Naruto could tell that these two had better training than all the others put together, and when they started, it became even more obvious. Both boys were all over the arena as they fought, but the fight itself became too fast to follow at times. In the end Trunks had tripped and Goten pushed him down to the ground outside. The judge declared Goten the winner, sending the younger kid into a series of cheers and victory laps.

With the Childrens tournament coming to a close, the actual tournament would be starting in a few moment. In the Competitors Room, The Sensei's were waiting with Gai as he prepared himself, along with most of the other fighters. "$100 says Hercule takes the championship again." One of the competitors said to another. "I can't believe they're betting they'll lose in the end." Kurenai said. "Apparently this Hercule is a strong fighter. And he's been the champion for 2 years running." Asuma said. "Of course Hercule is going to win," A nearby man stated as if it was obvious, "He's only the man who defeated Cell." "Who's Cell?" Kakashi asked. The man stared dumbstruck at the masked Jonin for his question. "Who's Cell? Where have you been? Cell was the green monster that attacked a year ago. It went on a rampage killing everyone until he held the Cell Games. But he didn't count on Hercule signing up, winning it, and saving the world." The man replied as if it was obvious. "Huh, did you say something?" Kakashi asked in his bored tone, leaving one dumbstruck man clueless about what to do next.

In the main arena, the crowds were going wild chanting Hercule's name over and over again. Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the western entrance as a man made his entrance followed by four tour busses. As the Genin took a second look, they realized the busses were all chained together in a line, and the guy infront of them was dragging all of them. "Wow, he's strong." Naruto commented. "Pssh, where have you been the last couple of years? That's Hercule Satan, the man who beat Cell and saved the world." The man said. "Never heard of him. What did he save the world from?" Naruto asked. The immediate surrounding crowds were shocked. How could it be possible that someone had not even heard the name Hercule Satan before. "Sorry, don't mind us, we're not from around here." Sakura interjected.

Finally the main tournament started. Guy's first match was the third match. His opponent was a tall body-builder type. Guy wasted no time knocking him senseless, earning the win. The next match was a kickboxer against some blonde woman named #18. The guy started with a jumping kick, which was easily sidestepped, followed with a backhand that sent the kickboxer siling out of the ring, and into the wall.

Soon Guy's next match was starting. He entered the ring ready to fight. 18 stood just as bored as she was in the first round. "Excuse me miss, but shouldn't you prepare to fight? It would be unyouthfull of me to attack you unprepared in a tournament." Guy cautioned 18. "Whatever. Just hurry up. I want to make sure my husband isn't doing anything stupid." 18 replied, clearly not taking him seriously. "Very well. I'll win this match in under a minute, or I'll swim the whole way back to the land of Waves and walk on my hands back to Konoha." Guy declared and started with his Dynamic Entry, Lee's cry of "GO GAI SENSEI!" was cut short as Guy's momentum stopped the instant his foot made contact with #18, who retaliated by slapping guy clear out of the ring. "Ring Out. #18 advances." The judge declared. As the crowds applauded, the Konoha nin was shocked. None more so than Gai and Rock Lee. "The power of youth failed." Lee cried. Kakashi and Asuma had to guide Gai out of the arena and back to the competitors waiting room as he seemd too stuned to go himself.

"What happened out there Guy." Asuma asked. "I don't really know. The Dynamic Entry has never failed me before. But that girl didn't even flinch." Gai said. "Maybe she can use Chakra and put up a buffer." Asuma suggested. "No, I felt a direct connection, it just didn't faze her." Gai said. While they talked, a tournament offical heard them and decided to clear things up. "Miss 18 is one of the toughest competitors in the tournament, the only one who has beaten her would be Hercule himself. Don't feel bad." The official said and walked off.

In the arena two teens were going through a prematch ritual to decide on what limits they would use. The first wore a red gi with black boots and wristbands named Musashi. His opponent was none other than his best friend Kojiro. Kojiro wore his ususal black pants, white shirt and a light jacket. Both kept their gazes locked on eachother as they held out their fists. "1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3!" They began chanting along with the Rock, Paper, Scissors. After the fourth draw, Kojiro used scissors to poke Musashi in the eyes, resulting in Musashi quiting the match.

By the time the Semi final started, Gai had rejoined the other Konoha nins in the stands. The first round was #18 against Kojiro. In this match, #18 seemed to be preparing to start, and her opponent stood watching. Just as the ref announced the round started, Kojiro looked quickly in another direction. #18 said something no one else could hear before Kojiro turned around and ran out of the arena.

Finally the last match was set to begin. #18 had won every fight in only 1 attack. Now as she faced down the Champion she looked as confidant as ever, while said champion looked as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking-chairs. #18 quickly charged the champion and got him in a headlock, where they talked quietly between themselves. Suddenly 18 flew backwards and fell on her back. She jumped to her feet as Hercule charged with his fist drawn back for a powerful blow. "HERCULE PUNCH!" He shouted. The fist connected solidly to 18's forehead, where they stared eachother down for three seconds, before #18 flew backwards out of the ring. "HERCULE WINS AGAIN FOLKS! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE WORLD CHAMPION!" The announcer yelled excitedly into his microphone.

After the tournament ended, the Konoha nins waited out the crowds before heading back to the harbor to go home. By this time the vendors were putting away their goods back into Capsule form. As one vendor was capsulizing his wares, Tsunade stopped to comment on it. "You mean these things? Capsule Corp makes them. You can put all kinds of things in them. Doesn't even matter what side the stuff is, just click and toss." The guy explained. "And where do the capulses come from?" Tsunade asked. "Everyone knows that. It's the Capsule Corporation that makes them. If you need some, Miss Breifs is here today. I know I saw her, not too many people have blue hair like her." The guy said. Tsunade thanked him and looked around. Sure enough Bulma was easy to spot. "Lady Tsunade, do we really need these capsule items? We can already seal things away in scrolls." Shizune asked. "I know that. But, the non-ninja portion of the village cannot. This could make things easier for them." Tsunade said. Sakura eyed her master but said nothing, 'You just want to bribe them with the capsule's to erase your debts.' she thought to herself.

The conversation with Bulma didn't take long. Just an introduction, a question or two and an exchanging of contact information. Bulma ended by telling them she would send a represenative over to thier village within a few days before bidding them good bye and a safe trip home.

A week later finds the Capsule Corp representative outside the village gates. As the guards let him through, he sighs to himself. "Oh no, I've nothing better to do Bulma. It's no problem, I can make the trip for you. Damn it what was I thinking. This job is dull as hell." Kojiro complained to himself as he dodged through the crowds on his way to the Hokage Tower. After reaching the tower, Kojiro had to wait for Tsunade's current meeting to end before he got to see her.

"We actually didn't expect someone to get here so fast, our boat only arrived yesterday." Tsunade said. "Well, we have better transportation. In fact I have a sample capsule in this case with one of the personal transports. It's a hover car model, they're not too complicated to learn. They can reach speeds of 200 mph, travel over water as easily as land, and is solar powered as well as battery powered. Additionally we carry replacement parts for everything we sell. The delivery is low charge since we make everything at Capsule Corp ourselves." Kojiro explained. "I see. What else does Capsule Corp offer?" Tsunade asked. "What don't we would be an easier question. We sell just about everything you would need in your day-to-day life. If we don't have it, it's not a good idea." Kojiro said.

"What is the maximum limit for what you can store in a capsule?" Tsunade asked. "I'm not sure there is one. We've yet to reach a maximum limit for an individual capsule, but you have to capsulize everything in one go. For the vehicle, and housing models, there is a button that can return them to capsule form, for the rest, it's just click and toss. Everything you want to capsulize just needs to be within 1" of eachother, you just can't capsulize living things, or other capsules." Kojiro explained. "How can you tell what's in them?" Shizune asked. "The precapsuled items are numbered and there is a list that comes with each purchase of what is in each one. Those are our biggest sale versions. I might suggest against ordering the flying vehicle models until after you have a program to teach people to fly them." Kojiro said. "Like the one you rode up on?" Tsunade asked. "Not exactly like those, but close. The bike models only hover roughly up to three feet from the ground. The hight limit was set for when you go from a high elevation to a lower one. The distance will cusion the drop and prevent injury." Kojiro explained.

"I like what I'm hearing. I just need to bring it up before the council and get their descisions, then the civilian concil to find who wants to carry them." Tsunade said. "Actually, Mrs. Breifs would like to have a specialized store for selling all Capsule Corp products. We can train the people how to run the store, but she would prefer to have some control of the businesses that sell our products." Kojiro said. "How long would that take?" Tsunade asked. "If we use a pre-existing building, we can be up and running in a few days, if we need to build a store out here, then I'd say 2 months max." Kojiro said. "You don't have capsulized stores?" Shizune asked. "I'm afraid not. Our capsule homes are more like temporary shelters, like for campers. For a Capsule Corp store, we'd need a more stable building that can run a security system. If we had a capsulizable store, there'd be few security options available for it. Someone could just wait till everyone's gone, capsule the store and walk off with it." Kojiro explained. "We'll set up a meeting for it and let you know. Are you able to wait a day or two?" Tsunade asked. "Sure. I see no problems with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I think it's lunch time." Kojiro said. With a dismissal nod from Tsunade, Kojiro bowed and walked out the door.


End file.
